


Bandages and Bento Boxes

by danganrompers



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: Mirai-hen
Genre: 74th Class, Fluff, Gen, Juzo doesn't understand his emotions, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganrompers/pseuds/danganrompers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Pre-Everything AU* </p><p>Before Juzo punched Makoto Naegi in the stomach, he was punching training bags in Hope's Peak Academy's gym.<br/>He also didn't have a self-proclaimed SHSL Manager, but the company is nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandages and Bento Boxes

Juzo took a moment to catch his breath. He felt the way his tank top stuck to his skin, saturated with sweat and now a nuisance instead of an article of clothing. Rolling his neck and exhaling at the relief he felt in his tightened ligaments, he brought his hands back up to a counter stance. His muscles were aching for being engaged for so long, but in the back of his mind Juzo knew that his championship match was coming up in the next weeks, and every bit of training was necessary for him to keep his title. He knew he couldn't be kicked out of school if the 'Super High School Level Boxer' lost a match, but his perfect winning streak was a welcome weight on his shoulders to keep his focus.

His body rolled back to lurch forward and proceed to assault the punching bag posing as his opponent. Jab after jab landed in perfect succession, his uppercuts nailing the bag and crushed the leather back closer to the ceiling. 

_Thump. Thump thump._

Juzo dodged, fists near his face as the bag came swinging toward him, side stepping the apparatus and throwing his whole arm in to the punch. He continued to maneuver around the bag, dodging and weaving to avoid the swinging. Sweat was dripping in his eyes; Juzo blinked his lashes to expel it as he released a flurry of quick blows, one after the other emitting a dull white noise that enveloped the room. 

Juzo rolled his shoulder, gritting his teeth as he jumped from foot to foot, waiting for the bag to slow. He could see it move in slow motion, waiting for the opportunity for it to slow at just the right angle he could go for the-

"One hit, K.O." mumbled Juzo to himself as he launched in to his throw. 

If he were fighting an actual opponent, they wouldn't stand a chance-

"So graceful, Juzo-kun!"

Juzo winced and threw too rushed. The boxer slammed the bag off from his intended point of impact and stilled as the bag flew across the gym. He turned as the bag exploded against the wall, strips of leather littering the floor. 

"What're you....doin' here, Yukizome-san?" grunted Juzo, rubbing a bandaged hand across his forehead. 

Chisa grinned up at the boxer, one hand holding a fluffy towel and the other offering him a bottled water. Juzo opted for the water, downing most of it in two gulps and pouring the rest on his head. He extended his hand to Chisa, who offered the towel as she spoke up.

"Aw, you're just like Kyosuke-kun! We're friends right, call me Chisa," grinned Chisa. 

Juzo frowned as he rubbed his hair with the towel, "Why're you here?" he asked again. 

"Kyosuke-kun mentioned you were training alone ever since you accidentally knocked out your last training partner!" Chisa put a finger to her chin, "I'm pretty sure Kyosuke-kun doesn't want you to be alone, you could hurt yourself!" 

Ignoring the flaming sensation that dusted his cheeks, and the flicker of hope that Chisa wouldn't notice, Juzo huffed. "Not my fault he couldn't block to save his damn life. I'm better alone anyway-"

Juzo blinked. Chisa had seized his hand and turned it over in her palm. She began to unravel the bandages, the strips of fabric slipping off and gathering in a pile on the floor. Juzo winced when he felt the cool air hit his palm, Chisa shaking her head and clicking her tongue. 

"You need proper bandaging or else you'll hurt yourself! Your calluses cut open again!"

Juzo hadn't noticed the pooling blood in his fists, nor the stains on his bandages until Chisa spoke up. He frowned, "I don't need your help."

Chisa looked up at him; Juzo flinched. Chisa's eyes gleamed with a twinkle he had only seen when their home room teacher made the mistake of messing up the classroom right after Chisa finished cleaning. He wasn't prepared for Chisa to drag him to his knees, grunting as she pulled out a roll of bandages from her blazer pocket and sat on the floor next to him. 

Chisa began removing items from her pockets, the floor between them now filled with first aid equipment bit his lip to hold in his grunt. She applied antiseptic to his palms, pressing lightly as she prepared the bandages to wrap around his palms. 

"Stop pouting, Juzo-kun. You need someone to watch you when you train!" boasted Chisa, tying off the bandage in a small bow. 

Juzo scoffed, "You the Super High School Level Manager now?" 

"I will be if you need the support!" puffed Chisa, "That's what friends are for!" 

"The record stands I didn't sign up for this friendship."

"Well too bad!" 

Chisa let out a giggle, "You can't get rid of me now! Besides, this gym needs a bit of cleaning anyway! I'll be here the next time you train and every day after!"

Juzo didn't think of Chisa's comments as anything to be concerned about, but true to her words, the next day he came in to the gym Juzo nearly dropped his duffle bag on the shining floor. Chisa was flying around the floor, pushing a mop back and forth on the wood laminate until it sparkled under the mid-afternoon light. Had outside really looked that clear before, Juzo mused before setting his bag down against the wall and shrugging off his blazer. He threw it next to his bag, blinking as Chisa caught it right before the garment could collide with the floor. She tutted as she folded it in her palms, eyes glancing over to where Juzo knew a clothing hook was mounted on the wall before she grinned and dropped it on top of his bag. 

".......You're back." stated Juzo. 

Chisa beamed, "When class got out early I knew where to go! And see how much nicer this place is when you put some love and happiness in to it?"

_It looks the damn same _, brooded Juzo, but he could at least admit that the lack of dust and better lighting was far better than taking punches in the dark. Juzo actually appreciated having someone else around just for the feeling of the empty room to go away; he would never tell anyone he thought that. When she wasn't cleaning, Chisa would bring homework, or housekeeping books to pass the time; once in a while bringing box lunches for herself and Juzo to eat in peaceful silence. Juzo was pleasantly surprised - though he would never admit it aloud - to say that Chisa kept true to her promise of being his 'Super High School Level Manager', and would come up with ridiculous challenges to keep him quite literally on his toes. He was impressed at Chisa's stamina, and how she was able to keep up with his rigorous training regimen, that he stopped one day, much to Chisa's surprise.__

__"Is something wrong, Juzo-kun?"_ _

__Juzo shook his head. His breathing was heavy from how Chisa had him doing squats between punches and some exercise she dubbed 'Yogazume'. He turned to Chisa and placed a hand on her shoulder._ _

__"Good job today," he said, patting her shoulder._ _

__Juzo couldn't remember a time of recent memory that had Chisa as happy as she was at that moment._ _

__Chisa attended his practices every day, only missing out on days that Kyosuke had intercepted her on the way to the gym. Juzo would never admit it - although at this point there were many things he claimed he wouldn't admit - but he was growing jealous of the times that Chisa would go off with Kyosuke, the other boy nodding at Juzo before turning away. Juzo ignored how he would hold his gaze on the white haired boy, and he always found that he was more exhausted on days that Chisa wasn't there due to how hard he hit the training bag. Today in particular, Chisa did show up like usual with two enormous bento boxes stuffed with as much rice as the girl could possibly fit in the compartments. She had mentioned something about 'making up for yesterday' but Juzo dismissed her to sit down next to the orange haired girl on the tumbling mats and open up the lunches she prepared. Juzo noted that she crammed more protein in his own, the ingredients arranged to replicate a pink rabbit's head and paws. It was all too cute for Juzo, who was too grateful for the food to make a comment about the rabbit that he was now breaking apart._ _

__Chisa laughed in the middle of their meal, making Juzo pause mid bite to look at her from underneath the towel perched on his head._ _

__"What's so funny?"_ _

__Chisa beamed, "It's not funny, it's cute! How you eat so dainty, even though your whole persona is 'I'm big and scary and I'll punch you!'"_ _

__Juzo stared at the girl as she puffed her chest out, flexed her arms, and furrowed her brow. He frowned slightly._ _

__"I do not look like that."_ _

__Chisa tilted her head, "How about this?"_ _

__She furrowing her brow more and pouted her lower lip out, "Boxing."_ _

__Juzo's eye twitched. His shoulders shook as he stared at the girl. Chisa's eyes widened slightly as he let out a short laugh, lips curling up to a small smile. Chisa broke her impersonate to grin widely, grabbing Juzo's arm and making him grunt._ _

__"I knew you could have fun deep down! You're not always a big pouty face."_ _

__"I am not a big......pouty......face," Juzo said. "I should be getting back to training though."_ _

__He stood up and pulled off the tank top he was wearing, wiping his hands off on it before disposing it on the floor._ _

__Chisa cleared away the food as Juzo started assaulting the punching bag. He could have sworn she said something about doing a quick laundry of his uniform but he couldn't be sure over the groaning of the leather bag and the squeaking of the suspension connected to the ceiling. Punch after punch landed until the sky outside was painted warm shades of orange. Juzo lost track of time when the door to the gym opened again, but he stopped throwing jabs to turn around._ _

__"You've been gone for a while, was my uniform really that dirty-"_ _

__The words died in Juzo's throat when he saw who walked in the gym. He blinked once, twice, and on the third time felt his skin catch on fire. Kyosuke stood in front of him, face passive as he walked in to the room. Juzo gulped, and he noticed Kyosuke's eyes focus on the movement of his Adam's apple. At least he wanted Kyosuke to look at his throat, wait, no he didn't. Right?_ _

__"Yukizome-san's out?" asked Kyosuke, breaking the quiet of the gym._ _

__Juzo nodded once, "Laundry run."_ _

__Kyosuke hummed in the back of his throat, making the hair on the back of Juzo's neck stand up. His palms were sweaty; _he wasn't punching anything why were his palms sweaty_? Juzo felt suffocated by the feeling in the spacious gym. _ _

__"Yukizome-san mentioned she was spending more time in the gym, I didn't realize she was spending it watching you train."_ _

__Juzo scoffed, "Super High School Level Manager."_ _

__"What?" asked Kyosuke._ _

__"Nothin'...."_ _

__"She also mentioned," continued Kyosuke, "that your championship is at the end of this week. I found it funny you didn't mention it before."_ _

__Juzo frowned, "I'm not one to boast-"_ _

__"-which explains why my schedule was cleared up of meetings and school activities for the day of your fight."_ _

__Juzo felt the air get punched out of his lungs._ _

__".....She did that, huh?"_ _

__Kyosuke paused for a moment._ _

__"I am more than honored to be invited to witness you bring greatness to yourself and the academy yet again. I will be watching you."_ _

__Juzo noticed then that Kyosuke was staring at him. The way the white haired boy was staring at him made Juzo think that he was embarrassing himself. Kyosuke looked almost _bemused_.And he's pretty sure his mind wasn't tricking him this time because Kyosuke was staring right at his bare chest. Bare because Chisa still had his shirt. Juzo felt his skin warm, red coloring his broad shoulders as Kyosuke's eyes darted to the flushed area. He paused, eyes going back to Juzo's and locking there. Juzo felt Kyosuke could read him like an open book, that he was stripping the pages off and leaving him naked. Juzo resisted the urge to blush the best he could; he has more control over his body than anyone and he wouldn't let some silly emotions get the best of him. He then looked Kyosuke in the eye, smirking._ _

__"I'll win."_ _

__"I'm glad," said Kyosuke, "You are the most talented boxer, it would be a shame to see you fail. You're always so graceful when you fight, it's quite eloquent."_ _

__Juzo felt his heart pound in his chest. He's a fighter, he hears that he's rough and dirty and violent on a regular basis, but for someone to go ahead and say that he's _graceful_ and _eloquent_ was far beyond the realm of possibility. While Juzo's head was wrapping around the undeserved compliment, his eyes noticed something that made his whole body freeze. _ _

__Kyosuke smiled at him._ _

__His pale features lit up when he smiled, and Juzo thought it was the most radiant sight he had seen since the first time Kyosuke smiled at him. That was the first time he had felt the blooming sensation in his chest and the warmth that pooled in his cheeks, the first time that he lost focus when he was training and how he _ **missed**_ his mark for the first time since enrolling in Hope's Peak. All thanks to- _ _

__"Kyosuke-kun!!! You're here too?"_ _

__Juzo felt his innards lurch as Chisa bounded in to the room, grinning as she held Juzo's folded uniform in her arms as she stood next to Kyosuke. The white haired boy turned to Chisa, smiling at her._ _

__"I'm just leaving, Kirigiri-san requested a meeting with me about the expenses of the cleaning supplies you've been going through," said Kyosuke, "You've outdone yourself on the gym, Yukizome-san, but you should give yourself time to rest between tasks."_ _

__"You'll never call me Chisa, will you?" Chisa huffed, "I don't mind! And the gym was easy, now I get to watch Juzo-kun shine as bright as the floorboards!"_ _

__"That's too cheesy, even for you," muttered Juzo._ _

__Chisa beamed, bouncing over to Juzo and handing him the uniform. He's pretty sure she washed it in floral detergent, but between the smile Chisa was giving him and the look from Kyosuke, he refrained._ _

__"You're coming to the match too?" asked Juzo to the girl._ _

__Chisa's eyes lit up, "Of course! I cleared Kyosuke-kun's schedule too so we wouldn't miss it! What kind of manager would I be if I missed one of my athlete's matches?"_ _

__"I'm your only athlete," corrected Juzo._ _

__Chisa laughed, happy and light. Her presence really did rub off on others because moments later, Kyosuke smiled at the girl. Juzo really wasn't too good at making and keeping friends; his home was always punching and using his fists instead of emotions._ _

__And if Juzo's smile when he won his next championship was a bit wider than normal, and his cheeks were dusted with the lightest pink, he would never admit it's because of a particular orange haired girl sitting in the stands cheering him on louder than the whole crowd, and the white haired boy seated next to her._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Mirai-hen and Zetsubou-hen have left me in such despair that I've been craving to write stories where no one dies! Inspired by the photo Chisa has on her desk in Mirai-hen I, I just really like the idea of her friendship dynamic between Kyosuke, Juzo, and herself :') 
> 
> I also....really adore Juzo. He's the absolute biggest asshole but I love....him.....
> 
> Thank you so so much for reading :')  
> I made an Ao3 just to start posting Dangan Ronpa stories; hopefully this is a good first story ♡


End file.
